A Way To Make Emma Stay
by Watercatcher7984
Summary: It's the forth year of book club and Jess is distraught. Her best friend is about to leave for the year to go to England! What can she do? Disclaimer: I do not own the Mother Daughter Book Club. (This story will be updated every Thursday!)
1. Prologue

"I can't believe she's leaving for a whole year," I mumbled to myself. I'm up in my room flipping through my homework, but unable to focus on anything. How could Emma do this to me? Take off like that? I'll have no best friend to talk to and no best friend's brother to crush on. I grumble some more and then jump out of my bed. Something has to be done about this. "Mom! I'm going over to Cassidy's!" I shout. I pull on my shoes and rush out the door. In seconds I'm on my bike and pedaling down the driveway.

Five minutes later I pull up in front of the Sloane's house, excuse me, Sloane-Kinkaid's house, and throw my bike onto the front lawn. I open the door just in time to see Cassidy doing a flying leap over the couch and her stepfather rushing out of the kitchen. It must be game time.

"Your mother would kill you if she saw you do that." I say as I walk inside and shut the door. Cassidy's head whips around and she smiles,

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Chloe starts making adorable baby noise from her spot in a big comfy armchair and I rush over to pick her up and dote on her a bit. She is absolutely the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Even more adorable than Sundance when she was young. But, down to business. I turn to Cassidy.

"I need to talk to you in the turret." Cassidy frowns and I can tell that its a combination of wondering what's up and not wanting to miss the game. I raise my eyebrows at her and she gets up to follow me up the stairs, dragging her feet as she did so.

"What's up?" She asked as soon as the door was closed behind us.

"Emma's going away for the year." Cassidy's jaw dropped.

"The whole entire year? Where's she going? Why?" The questions kept coming and I held a hand up to silence her.

"All I know is that they're doing some house swap program and they're moving to England for the year."

"England!" Cassidy shrieks, very uncharacteristically.

"Yep. But I don't want her to go."

"I don't want her to go either." She stomped her foot, much like Chloe. "I'd miss her dad's lemon bars too much." I almost laughed at that, but I held my tongue.

"What are we going to do?" Cassidy feigned a look of deep thinking.

"I have absolutely no clue."

And thus began our hunt for a way to make Emma stay.

**A/N: Just a short prologue for now but I'd love to hear any comments or suggestions that you might have, leave a review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So now I have about eight chapters mapped out and I'm really proud of myself! This is the most I've ever done for a story. Just look out for some serious drama in later chapters ;D. (SHHHH!) I'm working hard on this one guys. I'd truly like to thank anyone who left reviews they were really great. **

**Without any more delays… here is Chapter One of A Way To Make Emma Stay:**

"Do you really have to go Emma?" Jess was sprawled out on Emma's bed, nearly knocking the poor girls suitcase onto the floor. Jess didn't seem to care though, she just sighed and turned her head to look at Emma. Emma frowned.

"I do have to go. I want to go. I mean imagine it Jess! England! For a whole year!" Emma stared off into space wistfully.

"I know, I know." Jess sat up, I really don't want you to go though. I'll be in school without you for a whole year! It'll be awful! I'll miss you sooo much." Emma nodded and turned back to her bag and shoved so more clothes into it. A few minutes passed to the noise of Emma shuffling around her room, collecting her things. Then she turned to Jess, a wicked grin spreading onto her face. Jess sat bolt upright.

"What?" A grin was spreading onto Jess's own face. It looked like Emma had a plan. Emma just shook her head slightly and shot out the door, dropping everything, Jess ran out the door behind her growing even more curious. Emma turned into the kitchen right as Jess reached the bottom of the stairs. Jess figured she had better wait there. She sat down on the step below her and rested her head on her hand, this was probably going to take a while. Emma's plans were often like that: genius, but time consuming.

About thirty minutes later Emma emerged from the kitchen, grinning wildly.

"What do you say to a year in England?" Jess jump to her feet.

"Are you kidding?" Emma shook her head. "You're serious?" Emma nodded. "OMIGOSH!" Jess launched herself at her bestfriend, smothering her in a hug. "This is going to be totally awesome. Wait…"

"What?" Emma's smile vanished and she looked concerned.

"I don't **know** if my mom will let me go." Emma's grin instantly returned.

"We already called her."

"And?"

"Yes."

"Yes?!"

"You can go!" Jess yelped and jumped up and down. "We leave tomorrow, you better go home and start packing!" Jess nodded and turned to run out the door, shouting 'BYE!' over her shoulder.

Emma smiled and ran up the stairs back to her own room.

_If only they knew what would happen in England. _

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but it's late here and I wanted to post this tonight. Maybe I'll go back and edit it tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the instant response to Chapter One! It made my day! **

**Chapter Two:**

Jess flew through the doorway and nearly tripped over Dolly Parton. The chicken backed away quickly. Jess frowned.

"What are you doing in the house?" She scooped her up and walked to the back door, placing her outside. Up the stairs Jess went, and into her bedroom. Her mother sat on the bed. Shannon smiled at her daughters flushed face.

"I take it you're excited about this trip?"

"Extremely." Her daughter replied, turning to her closet. "But now I have to pack enough clothes for a year in England."

"Well, as a little surprise…your father and I thought that I should give you some money for shopping in England." Jess's eyebrows shot up.

"You don't have to do that Mom, the conversion rate is to high to be throwing away money like that!"

"We know. Your father and I have talked this over and we want to do it. This is an opportunity of a lifetime for you and you should have the best time possible." With that her mother walked out of the room, leaving three crisp hundred dollar bills laying on the bed. Jess's mouth dropped open. She jumped gleefully over to her bed and picked up the money. Jess shook her head, surprised that her parents would give her this much money. She stuffed the money into a pouch, which she tossed into her suitcase on the floor behind her. Then she started packing.

A few miles away Emma was doing the same thing. She was just putting the last outfit into her bag as her mom entered the room.

"How's it going?"

"Great. I'm really happy you decided to let Jess go with us." Phoebe smiled.

"Well they have an extra room in the cottage and we have enough miles to buy an extra ticket so I don't see why she shouldn't come." Emma smiled.

"Thanks Mom." Her mother smiled back at her.

"No problem Emma, just finish up packing and then come downstairs, we've got to leave for the party at Half Moon Farm soon."

"Great, I'll be down in a few minutes." Phoebe left the room. Emma turned to her bag and threw a few pairs of shoes into it. She had to sit on her bag to zip it shut. This was a big adventure she was going on and she had to have all the right clothes to do it right. Not only were they going to live in England for the year, but they were starting at a new school. A school where no one knew them. It could be the opportunity that she and Jess had been hoping for. Emma stood up off her bag and left the room, turning and heading down the stairs. Darcy ran out of the kitchen.

"What's the hurry?"

"Gotta start packing!" He disappeared up the stairs. Emma shook her head and wondered what in the world Jess saw in him.

Thirty minutes later they were all piled in the car that the Hawthorne's had owned as long as pretty much anyone in Concord could remember. Soon they were pulling into the driveway of the hundred year old farm that Jess's family owned. Jess and her twin brothers ran out to meet them.

"Hey Emma!" The twins chorused.

"Hi!" Jess shouted, waving wildly. All the Hawthorne's waved back and walked up to the door. Emma laughed, she was giddy with excitement, and it seemed like Jess was too. Emma and Jess hugged and then ducked inside the door to the living room where all of their book club friends were waiting. Cassidy's mother was the first to speak.

"I think we should take our little pow-pow outside. It is such a beautiful day." All of the mothers nodded in agreement. Everyone grabbed a chair and headed outside. Once they were all settled again Megan's mother turned to Mrs. Hawthorne.

"We know that you tend to plan everything for the book club Phoebe, but we thought it would take it off your hands this year so that you don't have to worry about it while you're exploring England." Phoebe smiled.

"You don't really need to do that Lilly." Megan's mother cut her off.

"Oh but we really do. We want you to have as much fun as possible without having to worry about trivial things like this." Phoebe looked extremely grateful.

"Well thank you." All the mothers smiled at her. Shannon turned to Jess and Emma.

"We have something for the both of you." They both looked surprised as Becca and Megan gave them both what looked like a square box wrapped in white and gold polka dotted paper. They looked like they didn't really know what to do. Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Well open them!" Both Jess and Emma came to life, pulling at the wrapping paper. It was Jess who managed to unwrap hers first. Her mouth dropped open. Right beside her Emma pulled off the final bit of wrapping paper off and assumed the same shocked expression as her best friend.

"They're laptops!" Jess exclaimed. Emma's was case in a deep, rich plum purple, Jess's was a royal blue. Everyone around them smiled, except for Mrs. Hawthorne who bit her lip and looked worried.

"I hope you didn't spend too much on those." She looked around the group.

"That's the beauty of it Phoebe, miniature laptops don't cost that much these days and everyone chipped in." Clementine answered.

"It was hard getting Jess's in such a hurry, but we managed to pull it off." Becca added. Jess and Emma smiled at her and immediately began thanking everyone.

"That's not all!" Screeched Cassidy in her most dramatic voice. "We have also decided what book we will be reading this year." Everyone but Mrs. Hawthorne, Jess and Emma nodded.

"What?" Emma asked.

"We are going to read The Red Pyramid by Rick Riordan!" Megan shouted. Emma and Jess gasped and Mrs. Hawthorne smiled.

"A wonderful choice." She said. "But how are we going to communicate with you guys on this one?"

"The laptops both have web cams! We can find a time that works for all of us and then skype with you!" Becca said excitedly.

"Yesss!" Jess and Emma both exclaimed. They turned and high fived each other. Then they got up and proceeded to hug everyone in the circle.

"Who wants a burger?" Jess's dad shouted from over by the grill.

"ME!" Shouted Cassidy, running towards him jumping over chairs. Everyone laughed and followed in her wake.

The dads had been cooking away during their little discussion and everything was ready. Cassidy, of course, got a little bit of literally everything. Emma and Jess had light plates, as they were both nervous about the long flight the next day. When everyone had gotten their food they all settled down on the quilts that were spread throughout the lawn. Moms on one, Darcy, the twins, Stewart and all of the dads on another, and all of the book club girls on the other one. Laughter and chatter quickly filled the area. The food was great and everyone was smiling.

_No body could've sensed what was coming next._


	4. Chapter 3

Emma yawned as she sat up in bed the next morning. It was around five o'clock and she was grumpy. Who in their right mind would book a seven o'clock flight? But her parents had, and so here she was, awake at five o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and stumbled over to the light switch, rubbing her eyes. Her suitcase sat right by the door, her new purple laptop sticking out of her backpack right beside it. Emma headed to the bathroom, wondering whether she would be able to get any sleep on the plane. She probably wouldn't, Jess would be with her and Jess was used to getting up at this time since she lived on a farm.

By the time Emma was completely ready it was around 5:45 and she could hear her father shuffling around in the kitchen, cooking a hasty breakfast. She tromped loudly down the stairs and she heard Darcy groan in the room down the hall. She had probably just woke him up. Emma rolled her eyes, he should've been up earlier.

Jess had been up for an hour and a half already. She had hardly slept the night before, she was too excited. It didn't help that she had been playing around with her new laptop either. She had checked and double checked that she had packed everything. A whole year. They were going to be gone for a whole year. Jess couldn't believe it. A knock came at the door. Jess ran over to open it. It was her mother.

"Are you ready to go?" Her mother was going to drive her to the Hawthorne's house.

"Yeah, just let me check one thing." She ran out the door and down to the bathroom. Yep, there it was. She almost forgot her toothbrush. She and rain that back to her mother," I almost forgot this." Her mother smiled.

"Good thing if you remembered it to check the bath room." Jess smiled.

"Yeah." Jess grabbed her bags and walked downstairs. It was time to go and she was nearly bursting with excitement. She still could not to believe she was spending a year in England. She was so happy that Emma had invited her on this trip. It was going to be a lot of fun.

It took nearly 5 minutes for her to load all her stuff in the car. She plopped into the front seat and let out a sigh. She had a lot of baggage. She was glad that she could check it at the airport so she would not have to deal with it on the plane.

Emma was glad for this too. Her six bags cast a shadow by the front door. She turned in a slow circle, taking everything in. She wouldn't see it again, for a long time. She wouldn't walk up those stairs for 12 months, she wouldn't smell her father's cooking from that kitchen in 365 days, she wouldn't eat dinner in that dinning room for 55 weeks. Ok, enough of that. She was just unsure what it would be like to live in someone's house while, at the same time, someone else was living in theirs. It was definitely going to be strange, but she thought that living in England would make up for the weirdness. For Jess it was easier. She wondered if they would take good care of Mellville. She knew she would take good care of their parrot for them. Maybe she could teach it to say something cool. She knew Darcy would. Speaking of Darcy his stuff wasn't down there yet. She turned to yell up the stairs at him. Just as she opened her mouth he came shooting out of his room, running at full speed.

"I NEED SOCKS!" Emma shook her head. Leave it to him to be completely unprepared. She on the other hand had started packing a week ago.

"There's some in the basket in the laundry room."

"Thanks!" He whooosed past her checking his watch to see how much time he had before they all had to leave for the airport. He disappeared through the door just as the doorbell rang. Emma ran to open it. Jess smiled at her from the doorstep, she just smiled back. There really wasn't much for them to say, they were going to live together for a year so they could talk later. Jess's mother waved from the car and watched Jess step over the doorstep before driving away. Jess set her bags down beside Emma's. It now seemed like there was a large hulking monster of luggage guarding the door. Darcy passed them socks in hand and tugged slightly on Jess's braid.

"Hey Jess." Jess turned bright red and turned to watch him go. Once he was gone, she sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going to live in the same house as you guys for the next year."

"It's going to be absolutely amazing." Jess nodded, and then gasped. It seemed as though a light bulb had gone off.

"Guess what my mom gave me!" Emma shrugged. "Three hundred dollars!" Jess nearly shouted. Emma raised her eyebrows.

"No way!"

"She did."

"This year just got a whole lot more awesome." Jess giggled.

_But what if it wasn't?_

**A/N: Happy New Years Eve!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Emma snored beside Jess as Jess tried to focus on her book. It was a useless attempt, this flight seemed to go on forever. Everyone else in the group was sleeping, but Jess wasn't even tired. She sighed. How much longer would this go on? She had slept well that night, but she wasn't sure how much longer they had to go before landing. Jess thought she was handling this exceptionally well, considering it was one of her first times on a plane. Yeah, she was doing okay. The lady behind them hand thrown up already, and she was a flight attendant traveling for fun! Jess shook her head, sometimes people are the weirdest things you'll ever encounter. Emma stirred.

"A-a-a-are we a-a-a-almost there yet?" She asked while yawning.

"No idea." Jess quickly replied welcoming the interaction.

"Ok then, I'll just go back to sleep." Jess quickly grabbed her arm and shook her slightly.

"No! You can't go back to sleep! It's sooo boring with no one to talk to! Stay awake and chat with me!" Emma groaned.

"But I'm tired!" She whined. All loud voice came bellowing through the loud speakers.

"We well now begin our descent, please return all tray tables and seat backs to their original position."

"Yes!" Jess nearly shouted. She clearly could not wait to get off of that plane. She hastily began shoving her books back into her bag at random. "Finally!"

"Whoa Jess, a little too excited to get off of here aren't you?" Darcy said, after waking up of course. Jess blushed.

"N-no!" She fumbled with her words. You'd have had to be blind to not see the huge crush she had on Darcy. It seems Darcy is blind. He just laughed and reached across the aisle to tug her braid gently, a familiar gesture that made Jess calm down slightly.

They still had half an hour left of the flight and Jess was getting aggravated…again. She couldn't believe they hadn't landed already! She wanted to go she the house she was going to live in this year, and get unpacked! This stuffy airplane was really making her mad. Emma didn't like the way she was acting.

"Could you calm down a bit Jess?" Her voice was timid. She really didn't like saying things that people might take as insults. She was a little insecure in that way. Jess's brow furrowed.

"I am calm." Emma almost laughed at this, because Jess was the most 'uncalm' that Emma had ever seen her. Her cheeks were red, her arms were crossed and she kept tapping her foot. Yeah, she was soooo 'calm'.

"You are kind of being a drama queen Jess, be patient!" Darcy told her. Jess froze, eyes wide open. Her cheeks were red still but from embarrassment instead of anger. Her arms unfolded and her head sagged.

"Sorry." Darcy just smiled.

"It's okay, everyone loses their cool sometimes." Emma shot a silent 'thank you' his way. She didn't think she would've been able to handle Jess in that mood. Jess just sunk back into her seat and was silent the rest of the way, in fact, she didn't speak again until they had reached Ivy Cottage.

"Wow." She whispered, standing beside Emma. She was transfixed. This house seemed like it was straight out of a fairy tale. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, even though she lived on a gorgeous 100 year old farm.

"Wow." Emma agreed. Their eyes met, and they giggled together.

"Look, I'm sorry about acting that way on the plane, I was just so excited to get here! I was a little cranky too." Jess furrowed her brow, looking pained. She had angered her friend, and she was ashamed for it. Or was she merely ashamed that Darcy had noticed? Even she didn't know.

An hour later, they were all settling into their rooms and relaxing after the long flight. Darcy was undoubtedly snoring away in his room Emma thought. She wondered what Jess was doing. Jess. She was still a little angry at her. Emma had never seen her act that way before. What had brought on the sudden attitude? Emma shook her head. She was being silly. Jess was her best friend, everything was fine between them and there was nothing to worry about. Was there?

Jess was nearly finished unpacking, she had placed photos on the shelves, clothes in the closet and sheets on the bed. How creepy would it have been to sleep on someone else's sheets? Eww! Jess almost forgot to place her laptop on the desk. She needed it. She was planning to write a journal in it all about this year. It was one that she wanted to remember and she couldn't think of a better way to document it. She wasn't a writer like Emma, but she was going to do her best to make sure this year was remembered. In the best way possible.

Emma got out her laptop after unpacking. She thought it was a perfect time for writing. But what would she write about? She decided she was going to write about her feelings. Her anger at Jess and her excitement for the coming year. She would turn it into words on the page. By the time she was finished the whole thing had turned into a diary entry. But she was okay with that. There was no better time or place to start a diary. Maybe she would be motivated enough to keep it going throughout the whole year, who knows, maybe she would do it longer. It would be nice to be able to read it again, relive the memories. Hopefully all good ones, although she knew that was unrealistic.

Her mother was calling for dinner, so Emma left the room with a smile on her face. She was happy after writing her diary entry. It was a good way to refresh one's self. All her bad feelings of the past couple hours were gone. She was still smiling when she reached the dining room. Her father's amazing food was spread over the table and she was starving. Who knew that writing made one so hungry! Rephrase that, who knew sleeping made one so hungry! Darcy was already devouring a bit of everything on the table. Emma rolled her eyes, sometimes he really annoyed her. He hadn't even waited for Jess and her to get there! Emma heard an angry sigh behind her. She turned to she Jess glaring at Darcy just as she had been moments before, but then her gaze softened. Jess couldn't be angry at him, he was just to adorable for that. Now it was Emma's turn to sigh angrily. She looked back at the table.

"Darcy!" He looked up, the picture of innocence.

"Do you plan on saving any of that for us?" Darcy looked shocked.

"W-what?! I wasn't going to eat it all!" Emma walked slowly to the table and crumpled into a chair.

"It sure looked like you were going to." Emma grumbled.

"No it didn't." Jess whispered, but both Emma and Darcy heard her.

"See! Jess knows I wasn't going to." Jess was glowing with his praise. Emma just grabbed her own plate and started eating. Her good mood had vanished.

"Sorry." She said, between bites. "I guess I am a little grumpy after all."

"No sleep does that to you." Darcy said, smiling at his sister. Their parents walked in settling down at the table.

"Did everyone like their rooms?" Emma's mother asked. Jess nodded eagerly.

"It's really pretty!"

"It's a great place to write." Emma added. Her father smiled proudly at her.

"I hope the sports here are good." Of course, that was all Darcy had to say. Emma rolled her eyes. He had no comment about anything else? It didn't really matter though. Emma was determined to enjoy herself during their year out of the country. Now that Jess was with her, she was sure that even Darcy's antics wouldn't get in the way this time.

_But what if it wasn't Darcy getting in the way?_


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful grandmother.**

Chapter Five:

The first couple of nights in Ivy Cottage had passed quickly and peaceful. Jess was no longer angering Emma and today they were going to Skype to book club for their first meeting. Emma had actually had to have an emergency 'finish reading' session right before the meeting. She had been so distracted by all that had been happening. Shopping for school, meeting the parrot, getting completely settled in. With all of this going on she had forgotten to do her monthly reading ahead of time. She had just finished reading when her mother opened the door.

"Ready?" She asked. Emma nodded. Jess peeked out from behind Phoebe, grinning. She was excited to see all their friend's faces for the first time in a week. Emma smiled back at her, she was excited too. They headed to the old fashioned living room of the cottage. Emma sighed. Everything here was gorgeous. She was enjoying every second of being in this house. It seemed like everyone else, even Darcy, was too. They all sat down on the couch, Emma placing her laptop on the table in front of them.

"You ready?" She asked her mother, and Jess.

"Yep." Jess said, and her mother nodded. Emma opened Skype and they all waited patiently for the call. Soon the computer was blinking (and making that weird noise that Skype makes) and Emma was clicking 'answer.' Megan's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys!" She waved enthusiastically at them. All their book club friends were gathered in the Wong's stark white living room. There was an eruption of 'hellos' and waving. Emma, Phoebe, and Jess waved back.

"We hope you have some refreshments as is traditional?" Mrs. Wong raised a plate on the table to show them. "I made some wonderful tofu cookies for us gals in Concord." Emma and Jess both hurried to stifle laughs as they saw Cassidy gagging in the background.

"We have some cookies of our own Lilly, but they're store bought." Mrs. Wong frowned, probably thinking about how much sugar they contained. "Anyways, we thought we would take you on a tour of the house!" Phoebe was excited to show all of them the beautiful house they were going to live in for the year. All the mother's nodded, excited to see it.

Emma's mother carried the laptop throughout the house and out into the garden with Emma and Jess trailing behind. They could hear the mother's oohing and ahhing over the house. It wasn't surprising, the house was gorgeous. Not huge, but beautiful. Twenty minutes later they were sitting on the couch again beginning to discuss the book.

"No musty dusty old books!" Cassidy shouted. Emma and Jess smiled, Clementine just rolled her eyes.

"We're all aware that you like this book much better than the classics that we usually read Cassidy, but try to control your excitement." Megan's mother says calmly. After that they finally got into discussion of the book (I'll spare you the boring details). There was a general agreement that they were all enjoying the book, though some of the mothers seemed a little skeptical. When that talk winded down Emma and Jess jumped up.

"We have something to show you guys!" They ran out the room. "We'll be back in a minute!" Jess called. Phoebe looked confused, but then the light bulb went off and she understood.

"Oh." She quietly said, trying to make sure that her friends in Concord couldn't here her. But Megan did.

"What is it Mrs. Hawthorne?" She asked. Emma's mom smiled at her.

"Nothing! I just realized what they were doing." Emma and Jess entered the room.

"Mom, turn the laptop around." Phoebe complied. "Aren't they adorable?" Emma asked her friends. Both she and Jess were dressed in their school uniforms, turning slowly to show them off. Megan smiled.

"They are!" Emma and Jess were grinning like it was Christmas morning. They were both obviously very happy about their opportunity to go to an amazing school like the one they were going to. Their friends were happy for them too, and a little jealous. Well, Megan was. Cassidy took one look at them and burst out laughing. They both frowned.

"What?" Jess asked.

"You're actually going to wear those? Like, to school?"

"Yeah, it is the uniform." Emma answered. Cassidy just shook her head.

"I feel bad for you guys." Megan and Becca rolled their eyes.

"Ignore her," Becca said. "You guys look great."

"Thanks!" They both said. They sat down on the couch.

"I guess it's time to wrap this up." Phoebe said and Mrs. Wong nodded. Everyone waved goodbye and then the screen went blank.

"Do we really look laughable mom?" Emma asked, smoothing out the creases in her skirt.

"No honey, you look fine. Go get changed, both of you, and then come back down for dinner." Emma sighed, not really believing her mom but she comforted herself by thinking that everyone else would be wearing them too.

Within ten minutes they were both changed and down stairs at the table. They were sitting at the table with Darcy, both glaring at him to make sure he didn't start eating before their parents got there. Mr. Hawthorne walked in carrying another plate of delicious food. He always made a huge meal the night before the first day of school. Mrs. Hawthorne followed him in, carrying a tray of water glasses. She set the tray down on the table, smiling at them expectantly. Darcy just looked back at her while Emma said "Thanks mom!" and Jess chirped a quick "Thanks." Phoebe turned to look at her son, he shrugged and mumbled "Thank you mom." She smiled him. They both sat down. Darcy looked to his father.

"Yes Darcy, you can eat." He said. Darcy attacked the food fiercely. Jess laughed and Emma rolled her eyes, grabbing her own plate. They all started eating happily, content with the silence.

**A/N: Sorry this is up so late. I had a family crisis and could not finish it on time. Hope you like it! Review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
